Somos amigos, ¿no?
by Segreta
Summary: -¿Por qué eres tan bueno? No digo que sea malo pero… -No lo sé. Simplemente… Somos amigos, ¿no?


_**Disclaimer:** Soy rubia, y tengo leves conocimientos de inglés, pero no soy millonaria. La historia es mía, pero el mundo y los lugares y personajes pertenecen a Jotaká._

_¡Hola! Aquí estoy (por fin) de vuelta. Bien, esta historia la escribí hace… 3 o 4 años, y por desgracia perdí la original (que estaba infinitamente mejor). __Debo decir que no me recuerda a la anterior más que por el principio y el final, pero es lo que hay, ¿no?_

_Se supone que ocurre durante el quinto año de los merodeadores en Hogwarts, después de los TIMOS y de la escenita del lago con Snape, y de que él llamara a Lily "sangre sucia"._

_Siempre he pensado que la de Lily y Remus es una de las amistades más bonitas de la saga ya que les veo parecidos pero diferentes y… no sé. Me estoy enrollando, así que paro, ¿eh? ¡Disfrutad!_

* * *

La Sala Común de Griffindor estaba en penumbra. Todas las luces habían sido apagadas, y tan solo unas brasas en la chimenea demostraban que, hace unas horas, un alegre fuego había chisporroteado allí, entre risas de alumnos que celebraban el fin de los exámenes.

Parecía vacía. Pero no lo estaba. Junto a la chimenea, recostada sobre una butaca había una figura, que ante unos ojos poco observadores, hubiese pasado por alguien dormido, si no fuera por que las brasas se reflejaban en sus ojos dorados.

Un sonido seco rompió la tranquilidad del momento, seguido de unos pasos vacilantes y de un sollozo ahogado. Lily Evans se sentó en una butaca cerca de las brasas, y lloró desconsoladamente, sin poder controlar las lágrimas.

-Lily…- una palabra, apenas un susurro, sobresaltó a la pelirroja, que miró a su alrededor y vio a la figura, dos butacas más lejos. Intentó poner en su voz un tono despreocupado.

-¡Ah! ¡Hola Remus! No creí que hubiese alguien aquí, despierto. Sé que es un poco tarde y soy prefecta, pero tenía unos asuntos que arreglar y… - no pudo continuar más, pues se le quebró la voz, y no quería que su amigo se preocupase por ella.

-Lily…-repitió Remus-¿Estás bien?

La pelirroja asintió con la cabeza, pero tras unos instantes de vacilación, negó levemente con la cabeza.

-Es por… ¿James? ¿Sirius? ¿Severus?

La prefecta asintió, echándose a llorar en brazos de su amigo.

Éste le acariciaba el pelo y le daba golpecitos suaves en la espalda, susurrándole palabras de consuelo, mientras ella le abrazaba con muchísima fuerza, y empezaba a humedecerle parte de la túnica con sus lágrimas.

Pasaron varios minutos hasta que ella deshiciera el abrazo.

-¡Ay Remus! ¡Estoy tan mal! No sé lo que me pasa. Simplemente… No entiendo por qué James se comporta así. Por qué alguien como él puede ser querido si se mete con la gente. ¡Le odio! Y tú también tienes la culpa, ¿sabes? Tú les ayudas, y disfrutas tanto como ellos. Eres Prefecto, ¿qué no te das cuenta?

Y el merodeador aguantó el chaparrón de insultos, porque, a pesar de que ella lo decía porque estaba tremendamente enfadada, sabía que tenía razón.

Pero sus ojos tristes reflejaban que se sentía herido.

Pasaron unos pocos minutos hasta que Lily se dio cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo

-¡Ay Remus! ¡Siento tanto lo que te estaba diciendo! En realidad no pienso así. Eres el único que no tiene la culpa de nada, sólo es que… estoy enfadada y triste, y esta vez no puedo arreglarlo…

Continuó disculpándose hasta que un chasquido la interrumpió. Luego, Lupin alargó el brazo y le ofreció media tablata de chocolate, acompañada de una pequeña sonrisa que le reconfortó mucho más que el dulce sabor del cacao.

-¿Por qué eres tan bueno?

-¿Qué?

-¿Por qué te comportas así? No digo que sea malo pero… Aguantas minutos de insultos, me perdonas al instante, te quedas hasta tarde esperándome, no me pides que te explique qué me ocurre si no quiero, y me das la parte grande del chocolate-terminó con una sonrisita.

Remus volvió a sonreír, afable:

-No lo sé. Simplemente… Somos amigos, ¿no?

Lily Evans se levantó, aún con señales de haber llorado, pero con una sonrisa en el rostro: la calma después de la tempestad.

- Pues debes saber que eres el mejor amigo que he tenido y que nunca tendré. El único que se preocupa por mí sin esperar nada a cambio. Buenas noches Remus, te quiero muchísimo.

Y se fue, depositando un beso en la mejilla del licántropo. Remus Lupin sonrió, volviendo a mirar las brasas fijamente, igual que antes. Sólo una cosa cambiaba: su mano tocaba, tierna e inconscientemente, su mejilla derecha.

* * *

_Siempre he pensado que, además, como dijo Rowling, a Remus siempre le ha hecho algo de **"tilín"** Lily. Y pese a que me encanta el cannon, creo que la pareja que hacen es preciosa. ¿Vosotros qué creéis?_

_**¿Reviews?** Tanto buenos como malos, que ambos se agradecen, tanto para subir la autoestima como para mejorar, que en el fondo es lo que se busca :)._


End file.
